A Kindergarten Dream
by Safire Scarmon
Summary: A one shot about a day when Esme and Carlisle meet. They are little kids and are NOT vampires. It is extremely cute though!


**Hello! This is a story I randomly thought up in English when we were watching a boring documentary. I don't really know why I wrote it, but I do know that it was very enjoyable to write. I will continue this at the end; reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Enjoy!**

I rested my head down on the school desk with utter annoyance and my eyes fluttered with fatigue. My mind couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher had been teaching us all day. I found the lessons more and more boring to me as my family continued to move to new areas, but I never got the courage to leave the class. This was most likely my sixth time moving somewhere new, and I still didn't care all that much.

"Carlisle lift your head from your desk and pay attention," a voice commanded me and I groaned, but raised my head at her order like a kid _should _do. Twenty sets of eyes were piercing into my soft light blue ones and I blushed slightly. They all eventually turned their attention back towards the teacher and I rubbed at the sweaty coolness on my cheek where the desk had been touching. "Now, what is twelve plus four? Raise your hands," the teacher asked and waited for a kid.

A hand raised and before she could call on him, he was already screaming the answer, "Twenty!" The teacher shook her head and a frown replaced the grin that had been there just a second ago. I lazily rolled my eyes at him with annoyance and played with the loose string on my button shirt. Counting on her fingers to the whole class, the teacher smiled when everyone understood the answer.

Papers were passed around by her after the lesson and I glanced down at it with slight curiosity. The math upon the page wasn't hard at all, but kids seemed to have issues adding four to four and eight to eight. I gawked and took up my pencil, only to swiftly answer all the questions correctly before anyone else.

The boy next to me started crying out of mere frustration and I looked around, and then scooted over to help him. His name turned out to be Mike, and he smiled as I helped him count up with his fingers. The teacher walked over and told me it was very nice of me to help the kid, and then she handed me a small stuffed duck.

An unwanted smile found its way onto my face at the reward and I set the duck on the corner of my desk. "Thank you, Ms. Main," I chirped and began to doodle on my paper patiently for everyone to finish. Pride washed through me at my simple accomplishment and I smiled to myself while drawing my favorite character of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko.

Mike whispered to me from his desk and smiled, "Wank woo foh hepin me." I nodded in return and glanced up at the clock. _Five more minutes…_I thought and pulled out my planner from the cubby in my desk.

"O.K everyone! Place those sheets in your planner, and bring it up to me!" The teacher called and began helping a couple kids do this. A stampede of kids rushed to get their backpacks and I slowly made my way over when everyone had moved away. I slipped it off the hook and carried it back to my desk, where I slipped my planner into the open bag. I moved the ornament on the bottom for mom out of the way and looked around.

I never brought my planner up to her, since I was perfectly capable of writing what our homework was for the night. Blonde strands fell into my face as someone shoved my chair and giggled quietly. "Sorry, I didn't see you," the little girl said and smiled. I watched her carefully before swiping the strands from my face and zipping up my bag.

I looked over my loose blue plaid shirt and dark jeans covering black and white converse before glancing outside at the falling snow.

"Does everyone have their stuff put away?" Ms. Main asked and smiled at everyone while they packed their bags to go home. I ignored the comment and grabbed my lunch box from inside my desk cubby and putting it on my desk top.

"Yes!" the kids all cheered. I stood with everyone else and slid my light jacket and scarf on. I tucked the deep blue scarf into the open neck of my tan jacket after zipping it half-way. Lifting my backpack onto my shoulder, I ruffled my hair a little and looked around for the girl who'd shoved me by accident.

She was standing on the other side of the room when I spotted her. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair flowed elegantly and shaped the softness of her cheeks. I smiled when I saw the bright green in her eyes and looked away when she glanced my way. I moved to stand next to her and she looked up from her Magic Tree house book. The smile she gave me made my cheeks burn hotly and stuttering was all I could manage.

"Sorry again about shoving you," she giggled and looked down at the floor for a second before melting my light gaze with her own. "My name is Esme, what's yours?" she asked and tilted her head ever so slightly.

"I'm Carlisle…and don't worry about shoving me…it uh…was no big deal," I stuttered and fidgeted uncomfortably. Another giggle escaped her lips and she turned to face me fully.

"I've never talked to a guy before…I always consider them mean…" she whispered and looked down, kneading her hands worriedly. I smiled and chuckled humorously.

"Am I mean?" I asked and gave her a sideways smile. I leaned up against the heater and she shook her head.

"No, but you're the only one so far. All the guys here don't like me…" She whimpered and frowned around the room. I followed her gaze and frowned at each and every guy.

"Well, you know that I like you now. So don't be so sad," I comfort her and smile. She returned the smile and suddenly hugged me out of nowhere. My heart began racing uncontrollably and I felt my breathing speed up. _A beautiful girl is hugging me…um…uh…_I thought and slid my arms around her as well. She released me and I looked at the girl with wonder. "Thank you, I needed that hug," I say and nudge her softly.

She smirks at my playful gesture and flicks my arm. I stiffen and pretend to die, falling back against the window. In return, the window makes a loud banging noise and Esme and I both scream with fright. This resulted in my cheeks burning like fire again. "Whoops…" I say and rub the back of my head sorely.

We both jumped again when the bell finally rung for everyone to leave and go home. I took her hand and pulled her along gently as I ran out the door and along the sidewalk towards the buses. The snow on the ground was hard to run through in my converse and by the time I was to the bus, both feet were completely soaked through and freezing like ice.

Esme and I stood by the bus in the falling snow and I reached into my bag quickly. I searched through it fast and pulled out the ornament I'd made for my mom. The rose was a glass one perfectly shaped and I'd been very proud for creating it at the museum of glass. I had looped a string through the stem and out the middle of the flower so it hung like an up-side down crescent on the neck. "I want to give this to you, because I…I like you Esme," I smiled and placed it in her hand carefully.

Tears began forming under her eyes and she smiled at me happily. "It's so pretty Carlisle!" she cheered and hugged me again. She nodded towards her bus and frowned. "I have to go, but I'll call you sometime so we can hang out. See you tomorrow Carlisle…" she said and ran to her bus with rose in hand.

The morning light shined through the curtains onto my exposed chest and the lids of my eyes. Smells of lilac and roses filled my lungs and I exhaled dreamily. Soft murmurs came from a being next to me in the large bed and I fluttered my eyes open to look at her. The soft curvatures of her lips were warmed by the red color of them and her cheeks were colored lightly red on the bones. My blue gaze followed those same soft features to her hair, which was the same dark brown. It was a little passed shoulder length though and I raised an eyebrow. Tan skin covered the face and bare body and I smiled at the soft breathing in the air. The red sheets wrapped around her body gracefully and she clutched a bunch of it in her slender hand that also held her head. Her hair fell over the edge of the bed and curved like the waves of the ocean.

Still through all this beauty, I missed those bright green eyes that made mine melt as if ice in the summer heat. I wanted to hear her beautiful voice that I loved to hear so dearly.

As if on cue, her eyes slid open to reveal the beauty and I smiled happily. "Good morning, Love," I whispered and took her hand to kiss the back of it sweetly. A shimmer glinted off her neck line and I squinted at it curiously. My blood froze in disbelief and I couldn't speak.

Upon her neck rested the single red rose of a forgotten dream…a dream of years ago…

**For any who are confused…this story is basically a dream that Carlisle had of a day when Esme and him met. It doesn't have them as vampires and they are little kids. It was just a sweet moment between the two that I figured was cute. :] Hope you enjoyed the one-shot! **


End file.
